


Starving (Muriendo de hambre. Traducción de la obra de Junilia).

by MCarreant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCarreant/pseuds/MCarreant
Summary: Dean odiaba a las brujas, y esa maldita desgraciada había realizado un maleficio en su hermano, en su querido Sammy.Lo había hecho desear lo que estaba prohibido, lo que quizás los destruiría...





	Starving (Muriendo de hambre. Traducción de la obra de Junilia).

-Dame tu mano, Dean. Siento como si estuviera muriendo de hambre- dijo Sam, sus palabras llenas de necesidad y desesperación, al tiempo que aferraba la mano de Dean que le era ofrecida y respiraba hondo, su nariz presionada sobre la piel ardiente.

-Tienes que parar, Sam. Éste no eres tú-, pero la resistencia de Dean era demasiado débil como para en verdad empujar a Sam lejos, el cual estaba ahora presionando por completo su gigantesco cuerpo contra Dean, haciéndole tambalearse hacia atrás.

Sam se estaba volviendo más agresivo. Enterró su rostro en el cabello de Dean, sujetando los mechones con tanta fuerza que lastimaba. Inhaló, moviéndose hacia abajo por su cuello, su respiración acelerada.

-No me detengas, Dean. Lo necesito. Te necesito tanto. Por favor.- dijo Sam con una voz rasposa, llena de agitación ante la adictiva esencia de Dean.

Dean quedó tembloroso, difícilmente podía recuperar el aliento, cual si Sam estuviera robándoselo con cada codiciosa inhalación. Dean podía escuchar la voz de pánico en su mente, gritándole que detuviera esto, por Sam pero, más que nada, por si mismo.

-Detente. Sólo es la maldición hablando- suspiró Dean débilmente, cerrando sus ojos para no ver la forma en que Sam devoraba su cuerpo cual si le perteneciera.

-Hallaremos la cura- balbuceó, su voz quebrándose. -Estarás bien, Sammy. No te preocupes.

Sam dudó, sus manos permanecieron en el rostro de Dean, su tacto tan gentil, tan de repente.

-Dean- la voz de Sam sonaba joven, desvalida, vulnerable. Dean respondió de inmediato, abrió sus ojos y miró directo en los ojos de su pequeño hermano. Esa fue su ruina.

Los ojos de Sam estaban implorando; llenos con contenidas, desesperadas lágrimas.

-Te necesito- murmuró, sus labios tan cerca. No tomó mucho cerrar la distancia. El beso no duró más que un par de segundos, tan dulce que hizo sentir a Dean que él mismo estaba hambriento.

Dean asintió.

-Okay, Sammy.

Él había estado famélico por lo que se sentía cual siempre, y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar esta batalla.

\-----------------------------------------------

El aire estaba pesado con el silencio.

Las mismas palabras de ruego se repetían por si mismas, una y otra vez en la cabeza de Dean.

Por lo lejos, Sam no lo había mirado ni una sola vez. Fue él, quien eventualmente rompió el mutismo.

-Lo siento tanto, Dean...

Su voz se rompió. Sam era incapaz de mirar a Dean.

Dean cerró sus ojos, ninguna palabra dejando su boca.

"...no lo lamentes, no lo lamentes, no..."

-Está bien, Sam. No fue tu culpa.

"Fue la mía".

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos:  
> Por el momento no creo poder aportar mucho al universo de Supernatural, habiendo tantos hábiles escritores. No obstante, deseo compartir en este idioma algunas de las obras que, de alguna forma, han quedado cercanas a mi corazón.  
> Espero las disfrutéis tanto como yo.  
> Por otro lado, existe el dicho: Tradutori, traditori. (El traductor es un traidor). Debo decir que puede que lo sea. Ya lo decidiréis vosotros en un futuro.  
> Besos.  
> M.


End file.
